Mostaza
by Jetto.Wattson
Summary: Noche buena. Sin cena. Sin compañía. Y sin mostaza.


Abrió la nevera y había una lechuga y dos jitomates de no muy buen aspecto. Abrió el congelador y encontró una carne para hamburguesa. En la alacena, un par de bollos.

Perfecto. Cenaría hamburguesa en navidad.

Buscó los demás condimentos: Había pepinillos y kétchup, pero no mostaza. Y bufó por tercera vez en los últimos 10 minutos.

— De todas las maneras posibles… de cualquier cosa me pude haber enfermado… ¿Tenía que ser de algo que se curaría con una sola maldita inyección?

Green había estado enfermo durante una semana, la semana anterior a navidad. Justo ayer –23 de diciembre– no podía respirar bien, gracias a una "severa" gripe que lo obligó a no ir con su abuelo a Hoenn a una cena con los demás profesores, a negar la invitación de la cena de líderes de Kanto y a rechazar la propuesta de Red de ir a cenar con Yellow a casa de su tío.

Dicho día se levantó tarde. Eran las 13:30 cuando por fin abrió los ojos de tan profundo letargo, pues se durmió a las 19 horas del día anterior. Se levantó como pudo y se vistió, bajó a la cocina para picar algo y seguramente regresaría dormir. Esa maldita enfermedad lo tenía acabado.

— Green — Lo llamó su afamado abuelo. —. Menos mal que despiertas. Te he sacado una cita con el médico de la ciudad. Está programada para las 8 de la noche. No faltes; te revisarán y te suministrarán la medicina adecuada. Ya lo pagué por adelantado.

— Entiendo — Dijo desganado y con dificultad. Honestamente, agradecía que muchos de sus amigos supieran que estaba en muy mal estado, en especial Blue, que tanto adoraba molestarlo en el gimnasio cuando no había retadores… Ella sabía que estaba enfermo, ¿cierto? —. ¿Qué harás tú?

— Oh… Pues, pensaba ir a Pueblo Paleta por unas cosas y regresar para cenar algo nosotros dos.

— Abuelo… te agradezco que te preocupes por mí — Dijo, tratando de parecer "normal" al hablar. —, pero ya habías quedado desde hace meses con los demás profesores. Ve tú, seguro pasaré el resto de la semana dormido.

— No pienso dejarte aquí en ese estado.

— Y no pienso privarte de una reunión más de amigos que de profesores solo por una tonta gripe — Sentenció, aspirando fuertemente por culpa del molesto flujo nasal. —. Así que ve a Carmín y toma el primer Ferri a Hoenn y llámame en cuanto llegues. Y — Enfatizó. —, no quiero escusas.

"Por algo es Oak", pensó el profesor. Este mismo suspiró y trató de buscar alguna escusa para evitar irse y dejar al líder de gimnasio solo en una noche tan familiar. Quizá eso mismo era la mejor escusa posible: "Es una noche familiar". Se lo dijo, pero Green no iba a cambiar de opinión. "Iré por tu maleta" respondió y subió por una maleta suficientemente grande.

— "Iré por tu maleta", dije. "No pasará nada", dije. — Mascullaba el castaño, de vuelta en el día de hoy, mientras buscaba ansiosamente un poco de mostaza sin resultado a favor. — Lo que me faltaba. — Bufó –otra vez–.

Ayer por esta misma hora fue al doctor, media hora tarde, por cierto.

El médico le hizo unos exámenes rutinarios de tomar la temperatura, escuchar el corazón y, dado el padecimiento, escuchar los pulmones mientras el paciente respiraba lo más profundo que pudiese. Aplicarlos no le tomó mucho, aunque sí se entretuvo un rato más en la última prueba mencionada, pues "Algo le pareció curioso". Green simplemente cooperó con el doctor en turno y esperó a que le recetaran algunas pastillas.

— Bien, joven Oak — Empezó, tomando su máquina de escribir y tecleando la receta y los datos del paciente. —, tiene usted una simple gripa, que seguro se agravó por consumir algo frío. ¿Ha consumido algo así?

— Hace dos semanas salí con un amigo a comer. Supongo que pudo ser el hielo de mi bebida. Por esos días hacía algo de calor.

— Sí, lo recuerdo. Una de mis hijas recayó por lo mismo, pero fue algo leve. — Comentó, sin despegar sus ojos de la receta que digitaba. — Bien, necesito que vaya por estas medicinas a la farmacia de aquí al lado. Su abuelo se tomó la libertad de pagar todo por adelantado y acordamos regresar lo que sobrara.

Green se levantó pesadamente y se cubrió con la bufanda negra que traía. Sin distraerse fue directo a la droguería, pidió su medicamento y regresó rápidamente con el doctor.

Una vez ahí, el de bata blanca abrió la bolsa –que ni él mismo se interesó en revisar– y sacó una ampolleta y una jeringa. Green tragó saliva: no era exactamente su tipo de medicamente favorito.

— Bien, por favor, acuéstese boca abajo en esa camilla. Esta inyección debe ser suficiente para aliviarlo. Aunque igual, deberá tomar algunas pastillas.

Green suspiró mientras una gota de sudor resbaló por un costado de su rostro. Cerró los ojos y se levantó, nervioso. Se sentó en la camilla y se acomodó como el doctor le pidió. También notó una sonrisa sádica en los labios del médico, una comparable con la de las bestias del Team Rocket antes de aplicarle el medicamento.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del líder de gimnasio al recordar de nuevo esa escena. Prefirió no hacerlo e ir por una bufanda y otro abrigo. Si comería hamburguesa, por lo menos esperaba una buena hamburguesa.

Ese día vistió su pantalón caqui, camiseta blanca y sudadera negra, con unos simples zapatos cómodos del mismo color. Entró al cuarto trasero de su gimnasio y tomó otro abrigo, igualmente negro per más grande, y una bufanda verde que recibió de regalo por parte de Crystal en su cumpleaños.

Salió de dicho espacio a la estancia, se acercó a una pequeña estantería protegida por contraseña y tomó a Scizor y a Charizard, por si algo se ofrecía. Antes de salir, tomó su Pokégear y sus llaves de una mesa cercana a su sofá favorito. Finalmente, salió a la arena, y luego a la calle, cerrando bien las puertas.

— Solo iré por mostaza a cualquier tienda que encuentre abierta. — Se dijo.

Pero no contó con un detalle: Era noche buena.

Pocos estarían trabajando en una fecha así, por lo que tampoco se le haría fácil encontrar una tienda de autoservicio abierta justo esa noche. Miró el reloj en su Pokégear: Las 21:24. Suspiró, soltando un vapor caliente proveniente de su boca al exhalar. Quizá sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

— Ciudad Verde es grande… debe haber al menos una tienda abierta… — Pensó, comenzando su segura odisea.

Red seguramente estaba en casa de Yellow a esa hora, quizá ayudando en la cocina. Crystal con su madre, Gold y Silver en la misma cena. Ruby y Sapphire quizá en una sola gran familia junto a Esmerald, o el mismo con Crys. Su abuelo seguramente estaba teniendo una amena charla… Si estaba en Hoenn, seguramente estaba con el Profesor Birch, y si éste estaba con Oak, quizá Ruby y Sapphire con ellos, o también ellos estarían en alguna otra ciudad… o en su "Base secreta" teniendo un tranquilo rato.

Blue hacía poco que había regresado con sus padres y seguramente ella estaría teniendo una de sus mejores navidades… quizá la mejor de su vida. A pesar de ser fastidiosa con él y de siempre estarlo molestando, se sentía alegre por ella. Tuvo que vivir sola junto con Silver durante muchos años, ambos sin tutela y celebrando estas fechas quién-sabe-cómo.

Esas personas; sus compañeros, y los que seguramente llegarán también con el tiempo, tenían significado para él solo por ser sus compañeros Dex Holders. Y a él le agradaba la idea de que todos se estuviesen pasando una buena noche en compañía de sus seres queridos.

* * *

La odisea que Green empezó ya llevaba más de una hora. El cielo nublado de ese 24 de diciembre ya había empezado a colaborar, dejando caer delicados y sutiles copos de nieve, que empezaron a descansar en las calles de Ciudad Verde, amontonados, como si el frío fuera para ellos calor, buscándose los unos a los otros.

Pero para el castaño no era el caso. Ya estaba cansado, y ya llevaba casi toda la ciudad recorrida para la hora, en busca de algún bendito autoservicio abierto y que tuviera un condenado frasco de mostaza, sin mencionar el pequeño dolor punzante en el trasero a cada paso. Literalmente.

Tendría que cenar lo que sea, ya que en toda la ciudad nadie tenía mostaza para venderle. Pero su atención se enfocó ante una pequeña tienda, abierta y suficientemente grande como para que sea un insulto el que no vendiesen su apreciado condimento dorado.

Entró al establecimiento, confirmando que la tienda era suficientemente grande. Miró los carteles colgantes, en busca de la frase "Condimentos".

Pasillo 1, pasillo 2, pasillo 3… ¡Ahí! En el pasillo 5.

Se dirigió rápido hacia ahí y buscó con la mirada su tesoro. En la estantería de la derecha no figuraba, se giró y se topó con un frasco de esa crema-pasta color amarillo que tanto buscó. Sólo había un frasco.

Suspiró alegre y dejó ver una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos.

Acercó su mano al frasco y lo tomó sin más. Aunque… estaba raramente cálido.

Abrió los ojos y notó que otro brazo sostenía el mismo frasco, y que él realmente sostenía la otra mano que deseaba su tesoro.

Notó la nívea tez de esa mano y fue siguiendo de la mano al brazo, protegido con un abrigo beige, a la cara de su rival consigue-condimentos. Cabellos castaños cobrizos, nariz fina y brillantes ojos azules.

— ¿Blue? / ¿Green?

Una jovencita de su misma edad, que resalta por esos bellos ojos azules y por ser Dex Holder.

Era una situación rara, sin duda, en la que ambos estuvieran en el único sitio que vendía mostaza a esa hora, en esa fecha y buscando exactamente lo mismo.

Blue forcejeó un poco con el frasco en mano, pero Green no habría de soltar su oro cremoso tan fácilmente, por lo que también lo jaló. Ambos lo jalaban a diferentes orientaciones del pasillo con tal de quedarse el frasco.

No iba a ceder Green, por supuesto. Ya había tenido demasiado con que esa inyección hiciera tan buen efecto y le quitara prácticamente todo rastro de enfermedad en menos de una noche, ni mucho menos porque tuvo que caminar aproximadamente hora y media bajo el frío y la nieve.

— Green, necesito la mostaza. — Dijo la chica, tratando de sonar calmada a pesar de la fuerza.

— Igual yo, y ya pasé por mucho como para no irme a casa con ella. — Respondió en las mismas el líder de gimnasio.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no terminaremos esto, y que pelearemos relativamente dos años por la mostaza?

— Es Navidad, no Año nuevo.

— Igual tendré yo la mostaza.

— Blue, mejor… Ambos la soltaremos a las tres sobre la estantería. ¿Está bien? — Propuso cansado el castaño.

— Bien… 1, 2 y 3.

Green soltó el frasco una vez posicionado donde acordaron, pero la mano de la castaña no hizo lo mismo, y en vez de eso desapareció en dirección a la caja para pagar, e irse con el tesoro.

Alegre, Blue reía camino a la caja, imaginándose el rostro de Green molesto y persiguiéndola. Se giró para ver tan divertida escena, pero al ver el que no era seguida su sonrisa se borró y su marcha se detuvo.

Sabía que Green no era impulsivo, pero él es del tipo de personas que si quieren algo, se esfuerzan por ese algo. Aferró el frasco a su pecho y lo aprisionó con ambos brazos, solo si el oji-verde intentaba algún "ataque sorpresa".

Se acercó nuevamente al pasillo 5 y encontró al otro extremo, donde estaba la mostaza, a un castaño recargado en la estantería, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y con la mirada perdida en los reflectores del lugar.

— ¿Green? — Preguntó extrañada mientras se acercaba a él. — Oye… Estaba jugando… — Rió leve y nerviosamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. — Green, vamos. No te lo tomes a pecho… si quieres que discutamos para ver quién se queda esto…

— ¿Por qué la quieres? — Interrumpió él, parpadeando por fin.

— ¿Eh? ¿L-la mostaza? — Miró el frasco que aún tenía entre sus brazos. — Es para una receta…

— Pasarás la navidad con tus padres, ¿no?

— Sí… Green, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio? — Le preguntó genuinamente extrañada.

— A nada. Vamos, te acompaño a pagarla. — Sentenció.

Green se despegó de la estantería y se dirigió a la caja, seguida por una confusa Blue. Y esta última sabía que algo le pasaba. Estaba más serio que de costumbre.

Pensó por un momento que pudiese estar molesto por haber perdido, pero era mostaza, vamos, ¿quién se molesta por no conseguir mostaza? Seguro le pasaba algo más serio. Tal vez estaba molesto con ella por haber jugado, pero tampoco era muy probable, ella siempre lo fastidiaba y jamás lo había visto así de serio.

Pensativa, la castaña pagó el condimento y ambos salieron de la tienda. La mostaza ahora descansaba en una bolsa de plástico en las manos de Blue.

— Green — Le llamó. —, ¿qué cenarás hoy?

El susodicho lo pensó un momento: Si le decía que comería hamburguesa –sin mostaza–, seguro seguiría cuestionándolo de algo tan sencillo. Por otra parte, si se lo ocultaba, Blue era capaz de molestarlo hasta obtener la respuesta. Y no estaba dispuesto a someterse a más castigo psicológico.

— Hamburguesa. — Confesó con tranquilidad.

— U-una… ¿hamburguesa? — Repitió escéptica. — Oye, no te lo tomes a mal, pero me parece algo raro del profesor que…

— Mi abuelo… — Interrumpió, pero también se detuvo otro segundo. — Olvídalo.

— Green, no intentes evadir el tema. ¿Qué pasa con el profesor? Y más vale que me respondas… Aunque, pensándolo bien, sé lo mucho que te encantan mis visitas al gimnasio… podré hacerlo más seguido, si gustas. — Esa chica sabía jugar con las mentes humanas… No, mentira, sabía jugar con la mente de Green.

— Está bien… — Resopló rendido. — Mi abuelo no está aquí. Fue a Hoenn a una reunión con los demás profesores.

— Oh… — Exclamó incómoda. — Bueno… supongo que el tiempo no les alcanzó a Yellow y a…

— Tampoco cenaré con Yellow y Red. — Informó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Con los líderes? ¿Tu hermana está aquí?

— No, ella no está aquí, y la cena de los líderes era en conjunto con los de Johto, en Ciudad Trigal.

— Green, ¿no irás a…? — Se detuvo. Se sintió molesta con él pero recapituló, contó hasta 10 y le vino cierta información: Red es el mejor amigo de Green, seguro lo habría invitado; el Profesor es una persona cálida y claro que no dejaría a su familia; el maestro de Green, Chuck, es líder en Johto, así que el mensaje le debió haber venido por dos lados… ¿Por qué cenaría solo? — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pasarás así la navidad?

— ¿Solo? — Preguntó sabiendo a qué se refería. — Estuve enfermo toda la semana, así que rechacé todas las invitaciones: La de Red y Yellow y la de los líderes de la región.

— ¿Qué pasa con el Profesor?

— La idea era que los dos fuéramos a Hoenn a la cena, de paso para ver la región, pero, como te dije, estaba enfermo.

— No lo parece. — Le dijo, en un tono claramente desconfiado.

— Agradécele al médico que me inyectó ayer. Al parecer, no era más que una simple gripa que me tomó en mal momento. — Masculló molesto.

El castaño notó el silencio que se generó, algo no muy común con Blue. La volteó a ver a los ojos, y no encontró otra mirada más que una de preocupación. No recordaba claramente la última vez que la vio así.

Por un segundo, la miró bien: Ya no era aquella niña que acostumbraba estafar y robar. Se le notaba diferente, y sabía que había cambiado para bien. Blue siempre tuvo esa manera tan suya de ser, algo que la hacía brillas sobre las demás más allá de su sonrisa gatuna. Además, sabía que era una fiera entrenadora y una persona confiable a pesar de que conocía sus mañas, sin mencionar su belleza natural.

Vestida con ese saco beige, el suéter negro de cuello alto, pantalones oscuros y botas beige gruesas era otra persona, aunque ese gorro de algodón, también beige, la hacía ver un tanto inocente.

El silencio se le hizo especialmente raro. Tomando valor, se animó a preguntar.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Blue?

—… Green… yo… yo no puedo… — Le costaba trabajo hablar y sonreía escéptica.

— ¿No puedes qué?

— Oye… sé que para ti puedo ser la persona más molesta en el mundo, pero yo te guardo mucho cariño… y… y no puedo dejarte sólo este día… o esta noche- Bueno, tú entiendes. — Dijo, aún con la preocupación presente en su voz y en su rostro.

— Te agradezco la preocupación, y creo saber a qué quieres llegar, pero también sé que esta es tu primer navidad después de muchos años con tus padres.

— ¿Y qué si lo es? — Preguntó retóricamente. Green suspiró. — Mira, ahora sé que pasarás solo esta noche y… y solo imaginarme la imagen tuya, solo en tu gimnasio comiéndote una hamburguesa mal-condimentada y que seguramente ni has revisado si ya caducó o no, hace que me preocupe y que me sienta mal e incómoda…

— Qué romántico. — Murmuró sarcástico.

— Green… Ven a cenar con nosotros. Si no lo puedes aceptar como una invitación, tómalo como una petición, o lo que quieras, pero no quiero que pases esta fecha solo. ¿Cuándo regresa el profesor? — Green miró hacia otro lado.

— El 4, creo.

— Ay… no… — Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente, dramatizando genuina y perfectamente lo que le confesó el líder. — ¿Quieres decir que pensabas pasar tanto Navidad como Año nuevo solo…? Ni Charizard ni los demás cuentan, te anticipo.

Green sólo suspiró.

Lo reconfortaba mucho el saber que Blue se preocupaba por él, pero sabía que un paso en falso y lo obligaría a pasar las fiestas últimas del año con ella y su familia, o le buscaría alguna cena menos incómoda para él… bueno, tampoco le molestaba exactamente el pasar la navidad con los padres de la castaña, aunque sí, sería incómodo el ser un cuarto invitado en la reunión de una familia de 3… que hacía años que no se veían.

— No pienso ser una molestia, ni irrumpir en una cena familiar que seguro llevas años esperando. — Comentó sin ver a la oji-azul a la cara.

— Ni yo pienso dejarte solo. — Extrañado, Green observó a su acompañante: le sonreía enigmáticamente, pero no sentía malicia ni nada que lo pudiese poner nervioso… Era una sonrisa cálida. — Así que vamos.

Blue jaló del brazo al oji-verde con una sonrisa pura, haciendo caso omiso a cualquier escusa que el susodicho le plantease.

Rendido, comenzó a caminar sin oponer resistencia, alcanzando y andando a la par de la oji-azul. Esta abrazó su brazo con naturalidad.

— ¿Te incomoda? — Preguntó volteando a ver al líder.

— ¿Debería? — Contestó… o lo que sea, pero lo dijo con indiferencia.

— Buena respuesta. Espero que tengas hambre, haré lomo a la mostaza.

— No sabía que se pudiera usar la mostaza de esa forma.

— ¡Jo-jo! ¡Siempre hay manera de hacer algo, por poco que se tenga!

— Supongo que sí…

Nuevamente pasaron por la mente del castaño varias escenas donde por algún motivo se juntaban los Dex Holders. Recordaba que primero eran 3 y que lentamente la familia se fue haciendo más y más grande, al punto de tener ahora a los 3 nuevos chicos que aún no conocía, pero que estaban en Sinnoh, quizá pasando un buen rato con sus familias.

Green no podía sentir, de cualquier manera, la misma calidez estando con Blue. Era cálido, sí, pero igualmente era distinto. No comprendía del todo ni lo que sentía y detestaba admitir que le causaba curiosidad.

Aunque sí sabía que lo que estaría a punto de vivir con la familia de la castaña sería algo nuevo. Dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle la noche, puede que incluso prefiriera pasar el tiempo con los padres de Blue, la misma Blue y Silver a pasar el rato con Red y con Yellow. "Merecen más espacio, supongo", fue lo que pensó al tener en la mente la imagen de ellos dos esperándolo.

Y hablando de Silver, ¿por qué habrá ido con Gold y Crys en lugar de con Blue? Green prefería mantenerse alejado de las vidas personales, pero sabía que entre ellos dos había algo de por medio. Si era unidireccional no le importaba, pues no lo afectaría tanto, o eso le gustaba pensar. Miró de reojo a la castaña que seguía colgada de su brazo tarareando una melodía e imaginó a Silver del otro lado de la chica: La mirada asesina similar a la de Geovanny rápidamente le causó un escalofrío y regresó la mirada al frente.

Y ahora sentía que estaban cerca de llegar a la casa de Blue, donde sus padres tendrían que digerir la noticia de que él, un desconocido para ellos, pasaría la navidad en su casa. ¿Qué les diría Blue? Sin darse cuenta, se empezó a preguntar si lo presentaría como amigo o como compañero de trabajo. "¿Qué estás pensando?" se dijo a sí mismo. Pero… hablando de los padres de la castaña…

— Blue… Si tus padres vivían en las islas Sevii, ¿qué haces en Ciudad Verde?

— ¿Uhm? ¿Dijiste algo?

Quizá no era necesario preguntar por detalles, si de cualquier modo Blue le había abierto una puerta.

—… Feliz Navidad.


End file.
